Electrical neurostimulation therapy, e.g., for pain relief, may be delivered by one or more electrodes positioned along one or more leads inserted into a patient. Positioning of the leads is important to effectively deliver therapy to target site of the patient. Ideally, in the case of spinal cord stimulation (SCS) for pain relief, the leads should be placed on either side of a physiological midline of a spinal cord of the patient (e.g., a conceptual midline wherein electrical neurostimulation delivered to the left of the physiological midline provides pain relief to only a left side of the body of the patient, while electrical neurostimulation delivered to the right of the physiological midline provides pain relief to only a right side of the body of the patient). Typically, a physician uses a fluoroscope to place a first lead parallel and left of an anatomical midline of the spinal cord (e.g., a line bisecting the spinal cord into two lateral sections) and a second lead parallel and right of the anatomical midline of the spinal cord. However, the physiological midline only roughly correlates to the anatomical midline of the spinal cord, and may differ by several millimeters. After implanting the leads, the clinician, while still in the operating room, tests various electrodes combinations among the two leads and the patient provides feedback as to where the patient feels paresthesia or reduction of pain. This process is time consuming and may be inaccurate as the patient suffers disorientation from anesthesia.